Disparition
by Mouganee Chips
Summary: La disparition d'un membre de l'équipe de l'agent Eppes va mettre toute l'équipe a cran...
1. Preface

Numb3rs Fiction.

Cette semaine-là, l'équipe de l'agent Eppes n'avait pas eu d'enquêtes difficiles. Mais, quelque choses allais troublés le calme qui régnait en ces jours ensoleillé d'été. L'agent Eppes, était en ce moment même en train de finir son rapport sur la dernière enquête effectuer au cours de la semaine. Les autre agents, eux aussi étaient absorbé par leur travaille, ces derniers finissaient les rapports en retard, de plus ou moins longtemps. Un seul agent, n'était pas penché sur ses rapports, concentré dans sa conversation téléphonique avec un interlocuteur inconnu, Colbe Granger notait des choses compréhensibles par lui seul. Derrière lui, un autre agent, David Sinclair, essayait temps bien que mal, de déchiffre ce que son collègue et ami notait rapidement, sous le regard interrogateur de son patron. Effectivement, Don Eppes essayait lui aussi de savoir que, mais surtout qui, retenait son agent au téléphone aussi longtemps. Ce dernier étant depuis plus d'une demi-heure scotché à son téléphone. Don et l'agent Sinclair venait de finir leurs rapports, tandis que le dernier agent n'était toujours pas revenus de sa pause de midi, ce qui inquiétait Don et les deux autre, l'un toujours au téléphone et l'autre essayait toujours de déchiffré les mots, ressemblais plus a des Hiéroglyphes qu'à ce qu'ils devaient ressemblés. C'est enfin quelques minutes plus tard, que l'agent Granger raccrocha, il regarda son patron qui le regardait de son regard le plus interrogateur possible. Colbe se tourna vers son collège, l'agent Sinclair qui le regardait, du même regard que son patron. Don et David savait que si s'était un coup de téléphone personnel, Colbe serait retourné à ses rapports et n'aurait pas regardé son patron et son collègue de cette manière. Devant les regards interrogateurs des deux autre, Granger semblais hésité, mais il mit tout de même quelques minutes avant de répondre afin de formuler la nouvelle le mieux possible pour éviter d'être trop direct ou pas assez. Enfin, l'agent réussit à formuler, quelques phrases complètes et rapides.

-Nous avons une nouvelle affaire. Dit-il enfin. Des témoins affirme avoir vus un homme d'environ 35ans enlever une jeune femme d'environ 30ans vers 13H 30 se midi. L'homme faisait environs, Im80 et 80 kg. Aucun des témoins n'ont vus son visage, il avait une capuche, et de lunettes. Mais ils ont vu la fille très distinctement. Elle était grande, maigre mais pas trop non plus, de long cheveux bruns, la peau bronzée et le vendeur de sandwich a même affirmé qu'elle avait les yeux noisette. Bref, c'est le signalement de…

-Liz, coupèrent Don et David.

-Exactement, et l'heure à la qu'elle elle est partie colle avec l'heure de l'enlèvement, étant partie d'ici vers 13H00, le temps d'aller chercher son sandwich au bout de la rues, elle est arrivée là-bas vers 13H20 et vu la file qu'il y a tous les jours la bas, elle est repartie vers 13H 30. Continua Colbe.

-Il faut absolument la retrouvée. Dit David

-Peut être que Charlie pourrait nous aidé, je vais le prévenir et je reviens. Ajouta Don avant de partir prévenir Charlie.

Charlie est le petit frère de Don, c'est un génie des maths. Il aide souvent son frère pour les affaires les plus délicates et est consultant au FBI, son aide est rarement inutile et les enquêtes sont souvent résolue grâce à ses algorithmes, et autre trucs compliqués de maths. Don se pose de son côté beaucoup de questions de son cote, impliqué Charlie dans ces affaires le met en danger et Don ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son frère. Liz Warner, est la petite amie de Don et est également agent spécial du FBI, si ils ne la retrouve pas, Don s'en voudrais toute sa vie.

Quelque part a Los-Angeles, Liz se réveilla, avec un horrible mal de tête, les mains et les jambes solidement attaché à la chaise ou elle était assise. Un homme s'avança dans la pénombre et pris la parole.

-Alors La Belle Au Bois Dormant, on n'a fini de dormir ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'agent Eppes partit donc voir son frère afin de lui exposé la situation. Quand il arriva chez lui, il ne prix pas la peine de frapper et entra. Il claqua la porte et se rendit dans l'antre de son frère : le garage. Il y trouva son frère assis sur son bureau, à regarder son tableau entièrement écrit d'équations incompréhensible, du moins, pour Don. Pour Charlie, c'était une suite logique de nombre tout aussi logique, ce qui est très pratique pour avoir une piste a exploré dans une enquête ou l'équipe et bloqué. Et ce sera très pratique pour retrouver Liz. Don, réfléchissait elle façon d'annoncer à Charlie que Liz avait disparue et qu'il doit absolument les aider à la retrouvé. Il prit enfin la parole.

-Charlie, tu dois nous aider, une femme correspondant au signalement de Liz s'est faite enlevée ce midi. Tu dois nous aider à la retrouver.

-D'accord ! Je vais vous aider, mais j'aimerais savoir un peu plus de choses sur l'enquête afin de vous aider.

-Tien, Voici le dossier, tout y est écrit. Je retourne au bureau, Colbe et David on surement finit d'interroger les témoins.

Don, repartit donc au bureau, il croisa Amita, la petite amie de Charlie, en sortant la maison. Elle le salua, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle haussa les épaules et se redit au garage, ou elle trouva Charlie, déjà en train d'écrire une équation pour retrouver Liz.

-Salut Charlie. J'ai croisé ton frère il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal…

-Salut Amita. Oui, Don est passé me demander de l'aide pour une affaire.

-Ça doit être une affaire importante. Pour que Don sois comme ça…

-C'est Liz… Enfin, Liz c'est faites kidnappée.

-Ho… Je vois. Que c'est-il passer ?

-Apparemment, elle était allée se chercher un sandwich pour déjeuner, et sur le chemin du retour, quelqu'un là fait rentrée de force dans une voiture, il avait des lunettes et aucun des témoins n'a pu l'identifié.

-Don doit se sentir horriblement mal.

Sur la route du bureau, la circulation était plutôt fluide. La pluie tombait sur le pare-brise de la voiture. Le ciel habituellement bleu était devenu noir et Los-Angeles paraissait beaucoup plus triste. L'orage grondait et les éclairs fusaient. Don avait l'impression que le ciel variait selon ses humeurs… Depuis quelque temps Don avais également l'impression qu'une voiture le suivait depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau du FBI. Quand il s'était arrêté cher Charlie, la voiture s'était arrêter au bout de la rue et était repartie au moment où il était rentré dans sa voiture. Don nota la plaque et continua sa route. De l'autre cote de Los-Angeles, Liz essayait malgré son horrible migraine, de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, dont l'homme restait dans la pénombre. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le reconnaitre, sauf s'il venait à sortir de l'ombre. Elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole, la peur au ventre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas agent Warner ?

-Pourquoi et comment vous reconnaitrais-je ?

-Parce-que je suis l'un des « criminels » comme vous dites que vous avez arrêté ! Je n'étais pas coupable et j'ai pris 10 de prison ferme ! Et comment ! Peut-être tout simplement par ma voix ! Ma voix tellement reconnaissable sur les enregistrements que vous aviez trouvés.

-Je ne vois pas du tout qui vous êtes !

-Vous devriez !

L'homme la frappa, Liz ressentie une violente douleur et tomba, mais elle ne cria pas. Peu de temps après qu'il l'est frappé l'homme la roue de coup dans le ventre. Elle sentait le gout du sang dans sa bouche, sortant de sa lèvre coupée par la force du coup que lui avait infligé l'homme qui la retenait. Pendant qu'il lui infligeait des coups de plus en plus fort dans le ventre, Liz se forçais à ne pas crier. Elle s'efforçait à penser a Don, a l'équipe qui devais en ce moment même, la recherchais. Elle leur faisait confiance, avec l'aide des algorithmes de Charlie, il l'auront retrouvé très bientôt. Elle espérait seulement que Charlie ait un dossier assez complais pour pouvoir travaillé…

Tout à coup, l'homme sortit un couteau de cuisine de sa poche et sa poche et s'approcha de Liz, celle-ci commença à avoir peur, et s'éloigna le plus possible de son agresseur. Mais, plus elle s'éloignait, plus le mur derrière elle se reprochait et si l'homme la rattrapais, elle risquerait d'y laisser la vie. Son dos toucha le mur, et l'homme leva son couteau dans sa direction. A peine quelque minute plus tard, il abattit son couteau sur elle.


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapitre 2 :**

L'homme planta son couteau de cuisine dans la cuisse de Liz. Elle hurla. L'homme eu sourire de victoire, la détacha et sortit de la pièce avant de la fermée à double tour. Liz resta donc seule dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle sentait son propre sang couler le long de sa cuisse, si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, elle se viderait de son sang. Etant détaché de sa chaise, elle put prendre sa ceinture et se faire un garrot au-dessus de sa blessure afin d'empêché son corps de se vidé trop rapidement de son sang. Une fois le garrot fait elle s'adossa au mur derrière elle, ferma les yeux, pour essayer tant bien que mal de se calmer, et laissa ses pensées vagabondées librement, se concentrant sur le fait que Don, Colby Et David, surement aidé par Charlie et Amita, la retrouverai très vite, garce aux calculs de Charlie. Ils l'emmèneraient à l'hôpital et elle serait saine et sauve. Elle ne pouvait se concentrée que sur cela, sachant que l'homme était un psychopathe de première et qu'il pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi, étant dans une colère indescriptible et incontrôlable.

Don venait tout juste d'arriver aux bureaux du FBI, il y trouva Colby, un peu plus loin David et une jeune femme, répondant au nom de Mégane Reeves, qui avait surement pris le premier vol de New York (je crois, corriger-moi si ce n'est pas cela) pour Los-Angeles après avoir appris la nouvelle. Larry, qui avait surement prévenus Mégane, était venus à la demande de Charlie pour voir si il ne pouvait pas trouver d'autre donnée pour peaufiner son algorithme, les voir tous ici pour retrouver Liz, prouva a Don, qu'ils étaient tous avec lui, et qu'ils feraient tout pour la retrouvée vivante le plus vite possible. Ce fut à Colby de répondre à la première question Don.

Don : Que t'on dit les témoins que interroger ?

Colby : Tous la même chose, Ils étaient deux, un au volent et un qui la kidnappait, ils n'ont vus aucuns des visages, les vitres du 4*4 étaient teintée, et le kidnappeur avait des lunettes de soleil et une capuche. Ils n'ont pas non plus pu voir la plaque de la voiture. Il y avait tellement de témoins que nous avons dut nous partager la tâche. Mégane est venue de New York, après que Larry l'ai prévenue, pour nous aider à retrouver l'enfoirés qui a oser faire ça !

Don : Très bien ! David, que t'on dit les témoins ?

David : La même chose qu'a Colby, hormis un, qui a pu me donner la plaque du 4*4. C'est 65495167. Je suis allé la donner à nos techniciens, pour qu'ils trouvent à qui il appartient, mais ça m'étonnerait, qu'elle soit vraie.

Mégane : Les témoins que j'ai interrogés m'ont dit la même chose qu'a Colby, et la même description de Liz qui a été donné au début de l'enquête.

Don : Donc tu ce que nous avons, c'est une plaque surement fausse, d'une voiture qui a surement été volée. Et en parlant de plaque, je suis allés en donner une aux techniciens, une voiture me suis depuis que je suis partit voir Charlie, je pense qu'il y a un lien avec l'enquête.

Mégane : On va retrouver Liz, Don, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et aussi retrouver l'enfoiré qui l'a kidnappée, et je te jure, qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait, et encore plus si il lui a fait du mal !

Don : Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral Mégane, mais je doute que ce soit très efficace dans cette situation. Colby, trouve moi tous les criminels que Liz arrêter depuis le début de sa carrière et trouve parmi eux ceux qui sont sorti de prison ces six derniers mois. David, continue d'interroger l'homme qui a vus la plaque du 4*4, il a peut-être vus autre chose. Mégane avec moi, on va sur les lieus de l'enlèvement, il a surement laissé quelque chose sur les lieus sans faire attention.

La cuisse de Liz, continuai de signer, mais beaucoup moins avec le garrot, qu'elle avait resserré un peu plus. Liz entendit l'homme tourné la clef dans la serrure, ce qui la fit ouvrir les yeux. La peur, malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait, commença à l'envahir. L'homme ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de Liz, un fouet et des chaines à la main. Liz, du fait que sa blessure l'avait affaiblit, ne put se défendre, lorsque l'homme lui attacha les mains avec les chaines et la suspendit au crochet qui pendait du plafond. Apres cela, l'homme pris son fouet et commença à lui fouetté le dos. Liz s'efforçais de ne pas crier, mais les coups était de plus en plus forts, et laissaient des marques de plus en plus profonde sur son dos. Il continua pendant plus d'une heure, avant de la laisser toujours suspendu les pieds dans le vide, la laissant supplier silencieusement Don de la retrouver au plus vite et de ne pas abandonner avant d'avoir retrouvé son corps, qu'elle soit mort, inconsciente ou vivante.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

L'agent Eppes et son equipe faisaient le point sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvés. En faites, ils n'avaient pas vraiment trouvés grand choses... Après qu'il aient eus le portrait robot que l'homme qui avaient vus le ravisseurs, ils avaient fait publier se portrait dan tout les commiseriat, et avaient tant bien que mal, rechercher un homme qui lui ressemblait, et egalement chercher les personnes que l'agent Liz Warner avaient arrêté et mis en prison, qui etait sortit il y a quelque mois. Dans ces personne là, seulement trois étaient sortit, ayant purgés leurs peine, ou étaient sortit pour bonne conduite au sein de la prison. Ces trois personnes etait sortit a une semaines d'intervale et avaient été complices par le passé. Tous trois avaient un tres bonne raison de s'n prendre a Liz, ils avaient aussi l'opportunité, et ils se connaissaient, bien qu'on le leurs avaient interdit de se revoir ou de reprendre contact.  
>Don, Megane, Colby, David ainsi que Charlie, Larry et Amita étaient patiquement certains que la tête de groupe etait Jack Lawson, il avait pris 20ans de prison, pour avoir tuer un pere et une mere de famille avec ses deux complices, ils avaient été demasqué par un enregistrement ou ont distinguait parfaitement les differentes voix. Les deux autres, qui avaient pris autant, étaient Teddy Woodsonn et Akon Bleach. De longues recherches avaient été menée afin dans savoir le plus possible sur eux, sur leurs frequentations, malgrés le fait qu'ils savaient que ce n'étaient pas les meilleurs, et sur leurs casiers judicière, qui étaient long comme le bras. Entre viols, tentative de meurtre, et tout ce qui s'en suivait, ils avaient dut passé plus de temps derriere le barrauts a eux trois que l'un des pire criminel quel'un des pire criminel de Los-Angeles...<br>Les agents du FBI avaient reçus plusieurs appel concernant les trois hommes dont ils avaient l'identitée... Certaines personnes disaient qu'elles venaient de les voir, donc des agents se rendait la-bas pour demander a tout le monde i ils les avaient vus ou appercus,mais l'information se revelait toujours, ou presque, fausse, d'autre appels disaitent qu'ils les connaissaient et ils completaient les information, avec ce qui etaient juste, de ce qu'il savait deja,ou ignnorait.  
>Plus le temps passait plus Megane Don, Colby et David s'ennervaient en decouvrant que les informations etait fausses. Ils se conscentraient sur Charlie qui esseyait desesperement de leurs explique une theorie complexe de mathematique qui pourait leurs permettre de Liz. Le resultat de le theorie de Charlie revela plus de vingt entrepots abndonné ou elle pourait se trouvée, mais pour minimisé la recherche il faillait a Charlie plus de donnée.<p>

Dans l'un de ces entrepôts, l'agent Warner trouvait le temps long, très long. Le temps passait telement vite, pour elle, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir passer plus d'un mois dans cet endroit, mais cela en faisait qu'a peine deux jours. Elle avait mal partout, surtout dans le dos, depuis que son bouraux l'avaient fouéte, et aux mains, auquelle elle avait été attacher au crochet du plafond. Ses blessures devaient, comme celle a la cuisse, etre profondes. Liz ce sentais desespérement faible, elle sentais ses forces l'abandonnée. Et se sentais defietiste, plus le temps passait moins elle pensait revoir un jours sa famille, ses amis, son equipes... Il y avait pourtant quelque heure, elle esperais qu'il la retrouve au plu vite, que ses amis la retrouverais bientot, et qu'elle serait en vie, mais a present, meme si elle esperait que son equipe, et amis, la retrouve, elle ne pensait plus qu'elle serais toujours en vie d'ici la. Bien qu'elle n'ai jamais été defaitiste dans sa vie, aujourd'hui elle l'était. Remarqués, en éant attacher a une chaise, dans un endrois sal et lugubre, comment voulez vous ne pas etre defaitiste. L'agent arner, memesi elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses amis et collegues, elle etait sur et certaines, que Charlie Eppes avait trouver plusieurs endroits ou chercher afin de la trouver. Mais il devaient il y avoir telement de possibiliter, que le temps qu'ils la trouve, elle serait deja morte. Les larmes qu'elle retenais depuis le premier instent ou elle avait été enlever par cette bande de detraquer. En parlant de cette bande de détraquer, elle ne savaient toujours pas qui lui en oulais telement. Elle avais beau chercher mais elle ne voyais pas qui pouvaient lui en vouloir au point de l'enlever.


End file.
